Life Doesn't Stop
by BruisedReed
Summary: Even with peace, life continues at a mad pace for the Gaang. A series of One-Shots about where they go from here. Rated T just in case. My first time writing so have mercy but please let me know what you think. Kataang, Maiko, Sukka


The war was over and peace came raging in like a roaring moose-lion. Much to the Gaang's chagrin, they discovered that peace kept them just as busy as conflict. Restoring what was torn down, healing what was broken and finding what was lost filled their days for the next two years. . Meetings and conferences demanded their presence all over the world. As a group and as individuals they travelled to the different nations doing everything they could to help restore balance to a world that hadn't seen peace in one hundred years.

Whenever their travels would permit it, Aang, Katara and Sokka would stop to rest in the growing community of the Southern Water Tribe. Here they could find peace, a blissful lack of fawning fans and the warmth of family that comforted their weary souls.

On this latest visit, Katara had planned a party for Aang. It was nearing his fifteenth birthday and she wasn't going to let it go by unnoticed. She knew Aang wouldn't want a big commotion so she arranged for a small family gathering with his favorite meal and fruit pies for dessert. With her attention focused on party plans, she completely missed Aang's preoccupation with another matter. The fact was he was a man on a mission.

Under that guise of "evening meditation", Aang had been working on a very special necklace - a black silk band holding a blue stone pendant. In the center of this pendant was a crescent moon with waves flowing out of its lower half – the symbol of the Southern Water Tribe. Yet, above the waves were three small swirls – the symbol of the Air Nomads. It seemed a perfect blending, just Aang as was certain their union would be.

Now that this first task was completed, he had two tasks remaining. Aang couldn't decide which was scarier: getting Hakoda's permission to marry his daughter or asking Katara for her hand. While he had no reason to doubt that he would fail at either one, the uncertainty yawning before him filled him with dread.

With this session of meetings ended, Katara, Sokka and Aang packed for the trip south. Katara bringing boxes of ingredients for the party and Aang with the precious necklace tucked safely in his sash. With a yip, yip to Appa they were on their way.

The trip was lovely. The gentle winds from the Indian summer lifted the travelers to their destination in record time. Appa set down in the area behind the house reserved for them. Aang and Katara had built an ice barn here for Appa to protect him from the harsh weather of the South Pole. They were met with hugs and greetings all around.

Katara took a crate into the house and began excitedly telling Gran-Gran of her menu plans. Outside Hakoda placed an arm around Aang's shoulders, "Welcome home Aang.".

"Thank you, sir. During this visit I would appreciate a chance to speak with you away from the others, if you would?"

"Of course, Aang. We'll be sure and make the time" Hakoda reassured. Aang exhaled the breath he had been holding since arriving. Aang had a feeling he'd be doing a lot of breath holding during this trip.

The plan was that Zuko, Mai and Toph would take a Firenation airship to the South Pole for the party. It would take them a couple of days before they arrived and so there was time for Aang, Katara and Sokka to unpack and relax. After supper on their second day, Hakoda said "Aang, let's take a walk."

Aang's palms started to sweat. "Sure" he replied trying to keep his tone even.

It was a beautiful night as they walked towards the park in the center of the town. The park was filled with ice sculptures from a recent celebration. The two men talked of how wonderful it was that art had returned to all their lives now that peace reigned. Then Hakoda looked Aang in the eye and asked, "What did you want to speak to me about, son." Since the end of the war, Aang had become almost a son in their home and he used the term frequently.

"It's about Katara and me" he tentatively responded.

"What about you two?" Hakoda may have guessed the young man's intent, but he wasn't going to let him off for a second. It was a test of his mettle.

"I would like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage" he managed to say without his voice squeaking. "Breathe Aang" he thought.

"Have you two been intimate?" the serious father questioned.

At this Aang's heart seemed to stop beating. "No sir!" he nearly shouted, then more gently and with great warmth, he said, "I have too much respect for Katara to dishonor her in that way. As a couple, we have always made sure that our honor is beyond question... I love her." He looked straight into Hakoda's eyes.

Hakoda smiled and leaned in toward the Airbender, "To tell you the truth, I was scared to death when I asked her mother to marry me. Kya was known to have a fierce temper. Though many men would have liked to ask for her hand, most lacked the courage. In time, my love for her overcame my fear." He paused and smiled gently, "She had a warrior's heart. Katara is just like her mother."

"Does this mean we have your blessing?"

"Yes, son."

"Thank you, sir. Now if Katara says yes, I can start breathing again!" he confided to the old warrior.

Hakoda laughed and clapped him on the back "Well, don't pass out on me now. You've gotten too big for me to carry back home!"


End file.
